


Overboard

by inkyubus



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying from spanking, M/M, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are simple: Changmin can be as bratty as he wants, but he better be prepared to face consequences once he and Yunho go home. One day he pushes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote almost 2k of HoMin and I can't get a 400 word French essay done in one day. This is my first posted HoMin! I'm so happy. The idea for this came from a quote of Changmin's: "I'm kind of a masochist." So obviously my mind went straight to spanking fic. 
> 
> Fair warning, this was hastily written in between college work and is unbeta-ed. If you would like to beta this for me, please message me on tumblr. My un is "inkyubus." I also have other fic on there, just check the /my-fic tag on my sidebar.
> 
> Last thing: I am familiar with kink and power play, but I don't participate in it. If anything seems inaccurate in this fic, minor kink as it is, please tell me! I want it to be as correct as possible.

 Changmin's been purposely snarking Yunho throughout the entire interview with MNet, hitting him every few comments, bringing up how annoying it is to live with Yunho. He purposely walks away at the end of the interview without saying goodbye, steals half of Yunho's lunch after their performance, and flicks water into his eyes at dinner. He's been watching Yunho laugh awkwardly and clench his fists on his knees while smiling at the TV hosts, ignoring Min's insults and making apologies. All the while giving his younger bandmate the kind of looks Changmin knows means he won’t be getting off easy.

   As soon as their day is over and they get dropped off at their apartment, Yunho grabs Changmin by the collar and hauls him over to the sofa, and says in that low voice that means he's not fucking around, "Strip." As soon as he turns his back to go to the kitchen, Changmin shakily shrugs out of his shirt and jacket, drops his pants, and is trying to pull his socks off without slipping on the polished wood when Yunho comes out with a glass of water and a hard look. Changmin drops his foot and stares at the ground, ashamed. He knew he would be getting at least 30 for the way he’d acted the entire day, but not getting undressed in time would add on to his punishment.

   "That’ll be another five, Changmin-ah," Yunho says. "Finish it up." and Changmin bends over to finish pulling his socks off. He watches Yunho’s feet circle around him and stop in front of the couch. "Come here," Yunho’s hand beckons and Changmin goes to lay himself across Yunho’s lap. It was awkward the first few times, trying to figure out how his long, lanky body fit across Yunho’s thighs, but now they have it down to a science: Yunho sits all the way back on the couch and Changmin rests his knees and elbows on the couch so his entire weight isn't on Yunho’s legs. 

   Today, however, Changmin must have pissed Yunho off more than he thought because Yunho brought his hand down on the top of Changmin's thigh, harsh enough that he flinched and nearly fell off Yunho’s lap. "I’m not playing today, Changmin," Yunho barked. "Get your ass up in the air or you're getting fifty strikes and a plug." Changmin jerked his legs up from where they'd been lying flat on the couch to push his ass higher and into prime spanking position.

   "Hyung," he whispered. Yunho laid a hand on his backside, a warning that Changmin better be about to say something important. "Should I count?" 

   "No, I think you've said enough for today," Yunho replied mildly. And the boy across his lap was so busy thanking his leader inside his head that he almost didn't notice Yunho raising his hand and bringing it down heavy and fast, shocking a yelp out of his mouth and then a steady stream of whimpers. The onslaught abruptly ended and Changmin struggled to regain his breath while trying to hear what Yunho had just asked him. He was aware of his cock chubbing up, already pressed down into Yunho’s thigh.

   "Changmin," Yunho repeated sternly. "That’s ten. Are you ready for the next round?" 

   When nothing came from Changmin's mouth except another whimper, Yunho simply started in again, this time more slowly; covering the round of Changmin's ass with concentrated slaps to redden the skin, and occasionally going down to the junction of his buttocks and thighs to get at the more sensitive skin. Heat was beginning to pervade the entire area, which just meant he was more susceptible to Yunho’s hits. By now his cock was fully hard and he had to resist from rubbing himself off into the space between Yunho’s muscular thighs. But as each slap sent a shockwave through his ass and down to his crotch, Min couldn’t help but try and press down imperceptibly. He was sniffling now, could feel the stinging behind his eyes that meant tears were coming. His thighs kept twitching and tensing with the anticipation of the next spank, and although he was trying to be good and keep his hands still on either side of his head, they kept trying to curl into the fabric of the couch. One more round and he would break down, and both he and Yunho knew it.

   When the break came after 25, Yunho didn’t take his hand off Changmin’s backside, instead rubbing down the top of Min’s cheeks to his thighs, pushing the heat in and making Changmin shift even more, trying to alleviate the pain and get more friction on his erection—until Yunho noticed.

   “What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped, and Changmin froze, keeping his eyes focused on the cushion in front of him. “Changmin!”

   “I’m sorry, hyung,” the magnae whimpered. “I didn’t mean to.”

   “Bad boys don’t get to come while they're being punished, Changmin, I expect you to know that.”

   “Yes, hyung.”

   Yunho sighed and lightly pushed on Changmin’s shoulders with one hand, pushing him up the couch so his thighs were more accessible, and then spreading them. “I don’t know what to do with you, Changmin. You think embarrassing me on TV makes us look good? You think people will take us seriously when you’re rude and walk out of interviews? That we earn respect only by putting out music?”

   “No, hyung,” Changmin replied, trying to ignore Yunho’s other hand still rubbing over his skin with increasing pressure.

   “Then what do I have to do to make you behave? Should we start doing this before performances? You want me to bend you over a table and spank you with the cameras watching so everyone in the country knows how I keep you in line?” Yunho’s hand slipped into Changmin’s crack, knuckles idly nudging at his hole.

   “Hyung, _please,_ ” Changmin whined, thighs going stiff from trying to keep still. Yunho admired the rosy glow of the pale ass under his hands before digging a hand into the couch cushions to retrieve…yes, it was still there. He wet two fingers with the found lube and circled Changmin’s hole, more out of the want to see that pretty ass shake a bit more. When he pushed past the resistance, Changmin’s keens took on a new pitch. Yunho wiggled his finger in more, pushed down, searching, and then smiled when Changmin groaned and kicked the pillow.

   Yunho kept the pressure on that sweet spot a while longer and then pushed in a second, pumping them to loosen his magnae up, getting him ready for Yunho’s cock. He wanted nothing except to flip Changmin back over, settle him on his lap and sink his dick into that heat, to pinch Min’s nipples and keep him on the edge until he cried—

   But it seemed Changmin was already crying. And that meant it was time to get back to his original task. He pulled his fingers out and tapped Changmin’s shoulder. “Spread, Min. Let me see that pretty hole.”

   Changmin sniffled again but dutifully brought his hands back to grip his asscheeks and pull them apart. He knew what was coming and tried to relax; anticipating it just made it worse.

   Sure enough, when Yunho brought his hand down to resume the spanking it was straight on Changmin’s exposed crack, bringing forth a new sting and a howl from the boy himself. The tears coursed down his cheeks now, but he kept his hands on his ass and Yunho was proud of him for that. “Nine more, Min,” He said softly.

   His magnae pulled in a deep breath at that and out of some compassion, he sped up the hits. It was gratifying to see the skin under his hand flush up though, a complement to the red of his ass. Changmin’s hole clenched every time it got striked and the rim was pink from the stretch and the hits. There was also a satisfying cry from Changmin every time, which meant Yunho was doing well.

   Changmin was in agony. He hated when Yunho decided to punish him like this: firstly because it hurt like a _motherfucker_ but second because his hyung only did this when he really deserved it. He knew he’d been bad and a second after he thought it— _I’ve been bad_ —he started sobbing it. 

   “I’m so sorry, hyung, won’t do it again, I swear I won’t, I’ll be good—” The apologies fell out of his mouth frantic and jumbled, but Yunho only finished out the set and then pulled Changmin up to straddle his lap. Changmin’s face was red and tear-streaked, his lips were bitten, and his hair was completely messed up from its former coiffed and gelled state. Yunho cupped his face and stroked his thumbs under Changmin’s eyes to wipe away the tears.

   “Shh, I’m so proud of you,” He whispered. “You did so well, Min, you were so good. You took your punishment beautifully.” Changmin buried his face in Yunho’s shirt and tried to calm down.

   “Hyung.”

   “Hm?”

   “Are you still going to fuck me?”

   Yunho chuckled, he couldn’t help it. “Sure. Here, get up on your knees.”

   Changmin shifted up and Yunho unzipped his pants so he could pull his cock out. It was thick and long, pretty much the epitome of dicks, and Changmin loved that he got to fuck it regularly. He stroked Yunho a bit, just to feel it under his hand, and then rose up so he could fit it to his still-stretched hole. Yunho’s hands clenched on his hips and then they both moaned as Changmin sank down slowly.

   Yunho slumped back more into the couch cushions so he could get the leverage to thrust up and get the angle to hit Changmin’s prostate again. He could still feel the heat off Changmin’s ass on his thighs and the tight channel around him squeezed sporadically as Min tried to ride Yunho and avoid the pain that came with it. Yunho finally flexed his arms and lifted Changmin to slam him back down. “God, Min!”

   Changmin was having problems seeing as he tried to deal with the pleasure from having Yunho’s cock so thick and deep in him, getting his sweet spot pounded, and the pain from his ass slapping down on Yunho’s thighs, still covered with scratchy suit pants. He was already on the edge from the spanking and when Yunho leaned forward to mouth one of his nipples and tug on it with his teeth, he was done. He screamed as he came, come shooting up onto his stomach and tightened on Yunho’s cock.

   Yunho tried to breathe properly through the pressure on his cock and continued lifting Changmin up and down, straining to reach his orgasm. Changmin slumped against Yunho’s chest and sank his teeth into his collarbone, nipping and sucking a hickey low enough that it would be hidden by his shirts. He squirmed, oversensitive, and sighed in relief when Yunho abruptly tensed and then came, filling Changmin.

   It was suddenly quiet, the silence only broken by their panting. Changmin kept squirming though and finally lifted himself off Yunho. He reached backwards to the table and picked up the glass of water there, gulping down half and then handing it to Yunho. As he sipped, the adrenaline faded and Changmin winced as his ass just hurt now. It felt like it was throbbing, and he was sure there would be marks from how hard Yunho had been spanking him. Yunho replaced the water on the table and brushed some of Changmin's hair out of his eyes and then tipped his face up so he could kiss Changmin, tongue sweeping across his bottom lip to soothe the bitten flesh. When they broke, he shifted Changmin sideways and lifted him up, smiling at Changmin’s stifled giggle. His magnae was overgrown and heavy, sure, but Yunho could at least carry him to their bed.

 


End file.
